Perfect Nightmare
by Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona
Summary: This is a Jeyna songfic based on the song Perfect Nightmare by Shontelle. Its from Reyna's POV and it goes through Jason's arrivel at Camp Jupiter to the end of the war and final to the happy ending! this is my first fanfic so please don't hate and yes i ship jeyna!
1. Ch 1 Jason G & Reyna: Perfect Nightmare

_**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic one-shot so please don't hate it a Jeyna Songfic! I don't own PJO or HoO all right belong to Rick Riorden and I also don't own the song Perfect Nightmare!**_

_Perfect Nightmare_

_**Sometimes we fight, sometimes I cry  
Why don't I just tell him goodbye?  
Sometimes I should, but sometimes I don't  
Build up the strength to say that it's wrong**_

I tried to let him go. It didn't work. Everywhere I went he is in my mind. No matter how hard I try to let him go Jason Grace crept into my thoughts my dreams and my very heart. I walk around our… no my home with my head held high so no one can see the pain in my heart. No matter how hard I tried to stop loving him it never worked….

_**Sometimes I hate, sometimes I love  
Sometimes I hurt, sometimes I don't  
Sometimes I wait for him to change  
But it's okay I've disguised the pain**_

I try my hardest to hate him for leaving me on my own for 8 long months but I can't. I see him everywhere I turn and I remember the love we had and the happy time we shared but he can't remember them. I keep telling myself that everyone hurts at some point in their lives but I say it to no avail. There are times I forget my pain….

Then I see them sitting in the café we always went to, laughing at the things we once did, sharing our love of the stars. No matter how hard I try and forget those times I can't. I just keep waiting for him to change his mind and come begging for my forgiveness. To tell you the truth I will always love Jason with all my heart and I will forgive him when the time comes… if the time ever comes. But for now I will hide the hurt, the bedrail, and the heart break behind the emotionless mask I have perfected.

_**And I don't ever wanna leave him alone  
They say I'm brainwashed  
But I'm in love  
With this man, yeah**_

When he is near me I feel like I can breathe but I won't let him know that. I don't ever want him to leave me again but I know he will. Gwen, Kota, and Bobby try and tell me that he will remember me and love me again but I don't believe them. I pry to Juno even though she is the cause of this pain. I pray that she will allow me to forget but she never answers. It's as if she wants me to suffer for the love I had. Juno, the Queen goddess, willing my Saving Grace to forget his Battle Queen.

_**Keep telling myself that it's not worth it  
I already know I don't deserve it  
But if it's from you, I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare so when will I wake up and scream?**_

I try so hard to forget him but like a thief in the night he creeps into my mind at every hour. I try and tell myself that he isn't worth my time and tears that his love is something that a daughter of war could never deserve. Every smile he shows me, every time he laughs and every time he looks my way it hurts but as long as he is happy and safe I won't mind the pain in my heart. He is my Saving Grace and I am no longer his Queen. I relive the moment I see him stepping off the Argo II hoping it was a nightmare that I'll soon wake up from it and things will be normal again but they never are.

_**No way, no way, no way, no way  
No way, no way, no way  
But if it's from you, I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare, perfect nightmare**_

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, destroyer of the black throne of Kronos and the Titan Krios, was my perfect nightmare. His name made me shake but I never showed any of it. Gods I wish I could just yell and scream at him when he is with that daughter of Venus, Piper but it's not very Roman to show emotion. He tells me that he remembers bits and pieces of me and our past. I see that he isn't as close to Piper as he was at first. Maybe my perfect nightmare is coming true…

_**Sometimes I keep my cool, sometimes I let him know  
Sometimes I even pack my bags to walk out the door  
Sometimes I feel safe, sometimes I really don't  
Sometimes I promise that I'm ready to let him go**_

I say that I'm over him and that I'm moving on but with each fight they have I feel hope rise in me. I see them kiss and it dies. Maybe my Air Head is coming back to me; maybe he does need his Queen after all. I promise that I will move on f he doesn't but how can I be sure if I will ever keep that promise. Jason has had my heart from the first moment we met. He the air headed son of Jupiter and I the strong fierce daughter of Bellona were always together. No matter if it was a race to New Rome to buy more Jelly Beans or a quest to defend our home from an attack. The promise of me letting him go was one that I couldn't keep no matter how much it hurt. I needed my Saving Grace….

_**Hopin' he's changing  
But I'm scared he's not  
Can't see a way to leave  
Help me open my eyes**_

I see him becoming the old Roman Jason at time but at the same time he is still the Greek Jason. I'm scared to see the Greek ways take my Bolt Boy from me. As scared as I am I will never show it. I can't find a way to forget him so I've given up. I go to the Fields of mars to train and relive some stress and there he is looking like a young Adonis. He sees me walk in and smiles I roll my eyes at the way he tries to make me laugh but I crack and let out a small smile. He tells me that he remembers everything from our first meeting where I knocked him on his podex to the day he kissed me and asked me to be his. I try to keep my face emotionless but he knows me all too well.

_**No way, no way, no way, no way  
No way, no way, no way  
But if it's from you, I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare, perfect nightmare**_

My Fly Boy is back…My Jason is back…. The first thing he says to me once the ceremony for his acceptance as praetor is over made me smile and made my heart leap straight out of my chest. The words I've been waiting to hear for years were finally coming out of his mouth "Te amo, mi Bello regina pulchra" he says. I smile and say "Te amo etiam salutis meae" forgetting where we are we kiss and ignore the world around us till Gwen yells "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!" to my amazement no one thought of me as less Roman they all cheered and clapped…

It's been two years since then. In those two years many things have happened. Gwen and Kota got together, Percy and Annabeth got married and are expecting their first child, Hazel and Leo are engaged, Bobby found himself a great girl to match his craziness, she is a daughter of Mercury, to my surprise Piper started going out with Frank, Nico and Thaila are also married, and finally Jason and I are happily married with twins Aelia and Aelius. No matter how hard Juno tried Venus always favored Jason and I. She blessed us with all the love we had and all the love that was to come.

Jason Grace was and always will be my….

_**Perfect nightmare**_


	2. Ch 2 Chris R & Clariss R: You Found Me

I don't own Chris or Clarisse or the song! PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and You found me belongs to The Fray! No flamers please! I know it's taken me forever to write another one but nothing sounded right so I kept redoing it. BLAAA so here is the next one it's written in Chris' POV oh and I want to say thank you to Artaddict4eva for helping me with ideas and songs!

_**I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".  
**_

The gods weren't going to help me I betrayed them. I betrayed my friends. My camp and her… I've been lost in this gods damned labyrinth for Zeus knows how long. It's been so long that I'm imagining her voice her rude and sarcastic comments. Her name is Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares. I've liked her ever since I watched he take down a guy ten times bigger than her. I've gotten so lonely that I'm starting to talk to the visions "Hey Clarisse what took you so long haha you look well" "Shut the Hades up you traitor I have no idea why I'm rescuing you. I should have left your sorry butt there to rot." Ahhh that's the Clarisse I fell in love with.

_**Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad  
**_

Where the Hades were the gods when Mary was being killed in this damned labyrinth. I can't stand this Mary is gone and I can never be with Clarisse I imaging her sitting by me and trying to comfort me telling me that I'm safe but I know it's not real. This s the end of me I can t stand it I betrayed Clarisse and I got Mary killed I'm will never be able to pay for what I've done. I was so desperate I prayed to my dad and every god I can think of to help me... they never came, they never helped… I'm all alone.

_**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
**_

One night I'm asleep in the labyrinth holding a dagger and the next I'm awake in the cam p infirmary. A place I know very well thanks to a certain daughter of Ares that was constantly sending me there. Why am I back at camp was it all a dream? no it couldn't have been. As I sit up I realize there is a girl sleeping in the chair next to me. She is sobbing in her sleep when I look at her face I realize that it is none other than Clarisse La Rue. She is so beautiful when she sleep. It looks like she has been crying for a while. She is whimpering something in her sleep. "Chris…. Chris please… don't leave…. Chris wake up, wake up….. I'm so sorry" she mumbled and whimpered. It broke my heart to hear he say these things. She thought it was her fault I left.

_****_

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

It was real I woke up and I'm home. I'm at camp, the place I called home for more than 4 years. The only downside is that the one person I wanted near me the most won't even look at me let alone come near me and talk to me. Gods this is worse than being in the labyrinth. Her name kept replaying in my mind. Clarisse…. Clarisse…. Clarisse….. I want to hold her and kiss her. I hated knowing that she blames herself for what I did. I know I lost her forever. But I can't help to think she will come to me and we will finally be together. Clarisse La Rue is one of the strongest girls I know. I want her with me to never leave my side I hate this distance.

_**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
**_

I had enough she was crying by the creek the guilt still getting to her. I hated seeing her cry it broke me even more than the labyrinth did. I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms. She tried to fight against me but she couldn't I was physically stronger than her. "Clarisse" I whispered "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much" I kissed her head. "It's my fault you left I couldn't keep you here" I held her tighter " no I was stupid I love you so much. Being in that place made me realizes how much I want you in my life forever." with that I turn her around and kissed her. Two weeks later the war came, titans against gods.

_****_

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want

During the war she amazed me. So brave and beautiful I fell even harder for her. Watching her scream in pain and guilt over Silena's death ripped my heart out. For years I asked the gods to claim me but they never did throughout all those years Clarisse was there for me. She talked me out of leaving camp after that first year. She helped me channel my anger at the gods into my training. Yet not once did I thank her. Holding her crying form made me think of everything and I just blurted out "thank you for everything" she looked at me with a confused look on her face and I just said "You found me. You are my light in the dark. Thank you." I kissed her head and held her as she cried for our dead friends. The war is over we had won but in most ways we lost. I blamed Luke for starting this but in the end he saw the truth. He helped win the war for us. He was my brother but if he hadn't have started this Clarisse wouldn't be hurting. For that I can't forgive him completely.

_**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me**_

It has now been three years Clarisse and I are married with a daughter named Silena Charlie she is a worrier like the girl she is named after and as creative as the boy who gave her the name Charlie. She came a little late to find me but she did in the end. Now we are happy and training our little girl to be the best she can be. There s not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful to Hermes for not claiming me on time. If he hadn't done that I wouldn't have gotten to know the sweet and caring girl that I now call my wife. She is now Clarisse La Rue Rodriguez. Every year we go to the garden for fallen heroes and visit all our fallen friends and Clarisse tells us stories of her friendship with Silena and how much she missed her. On that day my daughter places a pink rose nest to a red one for both Silena and Beckendorf. And the end of the day I whisper to my wife….

"**You Found Me"**


End file.
